Dead or Alive
by lucianaforever
Summary: While InuYasha is out helping a nearby village, Kagome and her new pup, Mikomi, stay at home. What happens when a demon attacks that Kagome can't handle, and what will she do when she runs into someone who was once dead?  I wrote this just for fun!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... but i wish i did...

Chapter 1

Kagome

The young miko of the village was fixing dinner for her husband who was away helping a neighboring village The miko smiled. 'InuYasha has been late a lot lately, what with helping everybody. What's gotten into him?' The thing that young Kagome hadn't realized was that her half-demon of a husband only helped people because he knew it's what Kagome would want him to do with his spare time. Of course after helping with their new pup, Mikomi.

As if summoned by thought, Kagome heard Mikomi's hungry wailing. The young miko walked over to her daughter, prepared to feed her. Kagome looked down at her young, beautiful daughter. Her demon blood showed in her appearance grately, even though she was only a quarter dog-demon. She had black hair, dog ears, golden eyes, two little fangs, and no claws. She had her fathers face. Her crying silenced as Kagome fed her and soon the child began to close its eyes again. Kagome sat Mikomi down in her bed, then continued to make dinner.

Miroku and Sango eventually got married and live in a nearby village. Miroku did eventually get Sango to bear his children. Three to be exact, with another on the way. Shippo goes and trains to get his fox-demon rank higher. They all visit each other regularly. Rin stayed with Kaede mostly, but still went on walks with Sessomaru everyday. Kagome was shocked at the little girl when she returned from the well. The little ten year old Rin she once knew was nearing age fifteen, and fast. The village that InuYasha and Kagome stayed in accepted InuYasha quickly and easily, knowing that they would gain a protector from him, and a miko for the village that had neither. Kagome was still in training with Kaede and she went to Kaede's hut everyday, but Kaede was getting old and could not fight as well as she used to.

Time passed and Kagome soon grew worried. InuYasha should be back by now. Kagome new that InuYasha could take care of himself. Naraku had been dead for over four years now but Kagome still worried over her mate whenever he was gone. He was never this late...

"Demon!" Kagome started at the scream of a villager. InuYasha wasn't here. She had to handle this, but she couldn't take Mikomi out there.

A little girl from he village ran into Kagome's hut. "Lady Kagome! There's a demon attacking! And I can't find InuYasha!"

"Alright, I'll try to take care of this," Kagome said, grabbing her arrows. "Watch Mikomi."

"Yes."

Kagome ran out, bow in hand. The demon wasn't easy to miss. It was huge. And she was on her own. The demon looked utterly familiar. We had faced it before. It looked like Jogenki. The demon that could read people's minds. But Jogenki had been a detachment from Naraku. But there was no point in thinking about where it had come from now, and Kagome knew she couldn't beat this demon. She started to shoot her arrows and at the same time she yelled for everyone to run away from the village.

The demon dodged every arrow and started to move closer to the young miko. Kagome started to back away, still trying to hit the demon. Just then, the demon swung forward with its huge, clawed arm and hit Kagome, almost tearing her arm.

If Kagome hadn't tried to dodge, she would have been killed in a second. The wounds in he arm weren't very deep, but they hurt immensely, and she whimpered in pain. Just then, she remembered some sutras that Miroku had given her. She wrapped one around her arrow and shot at the demon. This one went short but still far enough to hit its knee. The demon bellowed and as it tried to get the arrow and sutra out of its leg, Kagome shot another sutra. One that would freeze the demon in its current position.

Kagome shot, and it hit. The demon froze, but Kagome knew it wouldn't last long. Kagome ran back to her hut, still in agony, to retrieve her daughter, and run. She didn't care where. She just ran.

InuYasha

'Who knew how much work one little demon infested village needed to just rebuild a stupid hut? On top of the fact that they wanted me to make another one! Ungrateful little bastards. I could use a little more than a thank you! ... At least Kagome will be happy... after I tell her why I was late.' InuYasha was on his way back to the village, his daughter, and his beautiful mate. He only did these things to please her.

'I'm luckier than other half-demons. My mother died of illness, she wasn't killed by villagers like every other mother of a half-demon. I never knew my father. He died protecting my mother and I.' Those weren't the things that InuYasha thought he was lucky for. 'And I have Kagome. And I could never forget my... our pup. Most half-demons die alone.'

InuYasha was only a few miles from the village. From Kagome. He couldn't wait to get home, to his little hut, and his family.

Then he smelled blood. He smelled lots of blood. From the villagers. He started running as fast as he could, praying that she was alright. Then he stopped short. Kagome's blood had been spilled.

"NO!" InuYasha screamed at himself. "KAGOME!"

He finally had arrived at the village to see a huge demon that seemed to be frozen in its place, lots of arrows on the ground, and lots of blood. He saw blood on the claws of the demon, and it smelled like Kagome's. InuYasha didn't waste any time. He pulled out his Tetsiega and blew the demon to pieces. He didn't stop to check if the demon had survived or not.

InuYasha ran to the hut but paused as he smelled Kagome's blood splattered on he side of the hut. He growled and ran into the hut. There was a blood trail to Mikomi's bed and one that left.

InuYasha ran out side. He didn't check to see if the demon had survived. He blew it off and started to follow Kagome and Mikomi's trail that led into the forest.

Author's Note: Hey, this is my fist story on FanFic and and wrote this out of enjoyment a while ago. The second chapter is pretty much in the editing process and it'll be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome

The young miko was running with her pup in her arms and her bow and arrows on her back. Her arm was bleeding badly but all young Kagome could thing about was making that demon loose their scent, getting Mikomi safe, and finding InuYasha. She didn't stop to check her own wound.

Kagome ran into a river hoping to at least mix up her scent and give her some extra time.

Kagome's running quickly turned to a slow dragging pace as she lost more and more blood. Without InuYasha helping her, she didn't know what to do. Mikomi started to cry and Kagome used some of her strength to sit and feed her for a while.

Kagome thought that if she could at least get Mikomi safe at a village, she could then die in peace. 'but InuYasha would hate me for that' she thought. 'he always hated it when I was going to quit. He wouldn't.'

The injured miko stood painfully with her child and continued to find a village. Kagome was soon to passing out when she heard the familiar sounds of a village. She picked up her pace just barely to make a normal walking pace. She tried to call to them but her voice felt so weak.

"Hey! Over there! A miko!" She heard a man call.

'Thank goodness' she thought.

"She's gotta baby!" Another called.

"She looks hurt!" Another called.

Kagome sighed. She fell to the ground, full of relief. She barely opened her eyes and she was being carried by some unfamiliar men. Then she heard one call, "Hey! The kid's a demon!"

No. Oh, no. "Please," the dieing miko whispered. "Please, don't hurt her."

One of the men looked Kagome dead in the the face. "We promise. We won't harm her."

"Thank you" and the miko slipped into unconsciousness.

Izayoi

FLASHBACK

"InuYasha" the dieing woman looked at her half-demon son.

Little six year old InuYasha looked at his dieing mother with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to loose his mother. She was the only person that liked him. The only one that was nice to him.

"Mother, you told me you were sick. Why can't you take some of that funny medicine that you give me when I'm sick?"

"I'm not sick like that, son." Izayoi looked at the face that looked like the one she would always love.

"But Mother, you have to stay! Who's going to protect me?" The child wailed.

"You will. You can protect yourself just like your father did. You're strong enough. Just always remember what I've taught you. Alright?" She lifted her weak hand and placed it on her beloved son's cheek. "Promise you will try. Stay strong for me. Stay strong and protect yourself and everyone you love."

"Okay, Mother. I promise. But why do I have to promise now?" Tears stained the little boy's cheeks and Izayoi wiped them away.

"InuYasha, I love you, and I always will." Izayoi closed her eyes and she was gone.

InuYasha was alone.

SHIFTS TO ANOTHER FLASHBACK

Izayoi's eyes opened to an old woman's excited face.

"Ah, you're awake! It worked!" The old woman cheered with joy.

'What is this?' thought Izayoi, 'wasn't I just on my deathbed? Wasn't I telling my little InuYasha goodbye?'

"I bet you're wondering what you're doing here! My name is Urasue. Since I've brought you back I expect you to serve me. Of course if you deny I can just put a spell on you either way." The old hag laughed.

Izayoi didn't entirely understand what was going on so she acted like she knew what to do when the old woman made her do it. Izayoi was shocked one day to see the old woman sculpting a mold that matched the shape of a woman.

"There is a village near Bone-Eaters well in the InuYasha forest. Go there unseen and steal grave dirt and bones from the grave marked Kikyo."

'InuYasha forest? Since when did InuYasha have a forest? He is only six years old, is he not? How long have I been dead?'

Izayoi went to the village in the night, feeling terrible for what she was doing. Who knew what that old Urasue could do if she could bring people back to life? What if she hurt her little boy?

Izayoi found the grave and took the soil but in the process of leaving, hear some information on her son from some farmers in a nearby hut...

"Can you believe that new miko let him go?"

"I really don't see why she did, but she is the reincarnation of Lady Kikyo and considering what she did to him, who knows what Lady Kagome will do when she learns of his past."

"Yes. I know. I'll never forget when he went on that rampage in the village and killed Kikyo. But she got justice, didn't she?"

"I'm not so sure. Who knew what was going on between them? I mean sealing him to a tree for fifty years then having your reincarnation release him? Heck, why didn't she just kill InuYasha?"

Izayoi couldn't listen anymore. 'Fifty years? How long had it been? And who was this miko he had killed?' What was her little InuYasha doing killing people?

When Izayoi returned with the ashes, Urasue was very pleased.

"Now I can resurrect Kikyo and have my very own priestess to due my bidding!" She laughed.

THIRD FLASHBACK

Izayoi had gone to go get food for Urasue and planned to poison it. She wasn't going to allow Urasue to resurrect anyone ever again the way she had been. 'Why would someone do this? This feels horrible.'

When Izayoi came back to their hideout, The molding of Kikyo was empty, it looked like there had been a battle, and Urasue was a pile of ashes. Izayoi didn't know what to do...

So, she walked. She decided that she would not look for her son. She had heard rumors that he was alive, and some where he was dead and hung from a tree. She really didn't want to know.

'I should look for a village. One that will accept me. Maybe even one that cares for demons. Like me. But I won't go to my son.'

END OF FLASHBACK

Izayoi was in her little hut playing with the children when some of the men walked up to her, carrying something.

"Lady Izayoi, we need your assistance. You are good with medicine, are you not?"

Izayoi nodded.

"And demons?"

Izayoi blinked. 'What does medicine have to do with demons?' Then Izayoi saw the young, injured miko being held by the men.

Izayoi gasped as she saw the blood running down the unconscious woman's arm. "Oh my! Bring her in! I'll see what I can do... by the way, what does this woman have to do with demons?"

One of the other men stepped out, carrying a small package. "Well, my Lady, you see, the miko had this in her possession and considering your past, we figured that you'd know what to do."

Another man stepped forward, the one that had been carrying the miko. "She made me promise that the child wouldn't be harmed before she fell into unconsciousness."

Izayoi stepped forward and took the bundle, and gasped. It was a demon. A half-demon baby. A pup! With black hair, dog ears, golden eyes and fangs it was obvious. She nodded to the men. "I may need your help in caring for the woman."

All of the men nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

InuYasha

"no. no. NO! NO! NO!"

InuYasha had been hot on Kagome's trail, but when he can to a river it stopped. InuYasha jumped to the other side of the river. We was pacing up and down the river, searching for the smell of her blood, when he stopped short.

'What I if I don't find them? What if she was trying to mask her scent from that demon and she got carried off by the river?...NO! That didn't happen!'

He spoke to himself this time. "I will find her!" Tears welled in his eyes and he didn't care. He hadn't cared in a long time but now he did.

"When I find her, what state will she be in?" He imagined finding her, but finding her bloody and broken, with demons eating her carcuss and swinging Mikomi around like a rag doll. "NO! NOT LIKE THAT! NOT TO MY PUP!" He screamed to no one.

He had turned away from the river and saw that under a tree there looked like someone had been sitting there. Maybe Kagome had stopped to feed Mikomi. There was dried blood on the tree.

It was Kagome's. He started to run.

Izayoi

Izayoi ushered the men out of her tent after they set the miko down. She had to remove the white priestess shirt to look at the wound. Once she did, she exhaled in relief. It wasn't too bad. The only bad part was that it hadn't been treated, so the miko lost a lot of blood. Other than that, she would gain full use of her arm after it healed.

Izayoi cleaned the miko's wound, covered it with medicinal herbs, then bandaged it. She would be find. And could wake up any second. Izayoi covered the miko up then went to ask someone to wash the blouse she she could care for this half-demon child.

When Izayoi picked up the child, the little girl smiled up at her. Izayoi smiled. 'How unlike InuYahsa.' she laughed. 'he was always crying.' Izayoi always compared every child she met with InuYasha, even though when she found similarities, it made her feel alone.

She did not know how long she had been staring at the child but when she finally put the pup down, she turned and saw the miko awake and looking at her.

Kagome

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to an unfamiliar hut. She tried to move but her shoulder hurt too much. She looked up. That's when she stopped. A woman Kagome had never seen before was holding her pup! Kagome was about to call to the woman but it seemed that tears were running down the woman's cheeks. Kagome waited.

'Where is InuYasha?' Kagome thought. 'I hope he's not at the village. If that demon was anything like Jogenki then InuYasha would have quite a few issues beating him. No. no. oh, no. what if...?' Kagome imagined her mate, the one she loved most in the world with a broken sword, marks on his face, red eyes, and a crazy look on his face. 'NO! I won't LET that happen!'

It seemed as though the woman sensed her alarm and turned. Kagome didn't like to be caught staring.

"Hello." The woman said. The woman looked like she once had been very beautiful. She still was, but her age showed. Dark shadows were under her eyes and she looked almost sickly. As if her body was deteriorating, but only a little bit. It was very hard to notice.

"Hello," Kagome responded. Kagome tried to sit up but when she tried, pain sprung in her shoulder and she gasped.

Immediately, the woman came to her aid and helped her sit up as best as she could.

"Where am I?" asked Kagome.

The woman responded with a small smirk. "Some of the farmers of the village found you on the outskirts of the town collapsed with your pup."

"Oh my God! How is she? Mikomi? How is she? She's not hurt is she?" Kagome tried to stand as best as she could but the woman pushed her down gently, then went to bring Mikomi to her. Kagome immediately placed Mikomi in her arms and sighed in relief to see her smiling and playing with her mother's hair. "Thank you very much for taking care of her for me."

"You are very welcome, Lady... ?"

"Kagome."

"You are very welcome, Lady Kagome. My I introduce myself. My name is Izayoi."

Kagome blinked. She knew that she'd heard that name a long time ago, but where?

"My Lady, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Kagome wondered what Izayoi would ask.

"How is it that a young miko, like yourself, have a half-demon pup with her?"

Kagome had expected this. She received this question often.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Izayoi

"Why, this is my daughter. Her name is Mikomi. She isn't a half-demon either. She's only a quarter dog demon," stated Lady Kagome.

'Only a quarter? Dog demon?' So this meant that...

Kagome continued, "My husband is half dog demon."

"Ahh." Izayoi understood completely now, though it was rare for any half-demon to even make it in the world to have a family. She'd never heard of a half-demon even having a mate. She quickly wondered if her son had a family.

"Do you know where your husband is?" Izayoi inquired.

"No," Kagome looked sad but determined and hopeful. "But I know what he's doing."

InuYasha

Kagome's scent was getting stronger and stronger with every step he took. He could hear the buisiness of a village aproching.

With out a thought, InuYasha jumped out into the middle of the village. All of the villagers ran except the men. The men stood their ground.

InuYasha didn't waist any time. "Hey! Have you seen a miko? I know I smell her! Is she staying with you or did she just pass through?"

The men were reluctant to tell him. "Were you the demon that injured her?"

"What?" InuYasha had already known she was hurt but had hadn't expected to be accused. "The miko is my mate, and the pup she's carrying is my daughter. Where. Is. She?"

The village head cautiously went to the demon. He looked InuYasha over very closely. Then he spoke softly. "She is staying with us."

InuYasha sighed. "Is your miko caring for her?"

"Alas, we have no miko in our village, but we have a very competent healer."

"Take me to them."

Izayoi

"Alright, Lady Kagome, if you'll excuse me I need to go get more herbs for your tea. Do not try to move. I will be back soon."

Kagome nodded.

Izayoi left the hut and headed towards to fields. She glanced over to the men and saw they were all huddled together and talking. It was odd 'where is everybody else?' she thought. But she continued to the fields unaware that her patient and her self would soon have a visitor.

InuYasha

The villagers pointed to the hut that they had said was their healing hut. As InuYasha walked closer to it, Kagome and Mikomi's scent got stronger.

He opened the flap the sealed the hut and walked in to see a woman lying down, back facing him. She was rubbing her shoulder that was heavily bandaged. A baby was sitting in the corner and when he walked in the pup smiled at her father. InuYasha saw that his pup was fine and he sat next to Kagome, who hadn't noticed him yet.

"That was quick. Back already?" Kagome said then turned and froze, eyes wide.

Gently, InuYasha leaned over and hugged his mate, clinging to her like a life line. "Kagome..."

"InuYasha..." Then Kagome broke into sobs. "I t-t-t-t-thought... I t-thought... You usually would catch up easily... I thought t-that d-d-demon had.. had..."

"Kagome. What are you doing worrying about me? I was scared shitless. Your scent was so hard to follow after went in that damn river. When I showed up at the village and saw all the blood and that damn demon. I lost it. For some reason, though, the demon didn't put up much of a fight. He barely even moved." InuYasha squeezed her a little tighter, glad that she was safe and sound.

Kagome sniffed. "Thank Miroku for that." She was starting to stop crying. All she felt was relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome and InuYasha

"What?" InuYasha asked. "What the hell does Miroku have to do with any of this?" 'I know I didn't smell him there,' he thought.

"Miroku had given me some sutras to practice with in case I ever needed them. The one I used was supposed to seal a demon from moving for a certain amount of time. But if used with an arrow then it can become permanent if the arrow stays in. . . Maybe my arrow fell out?" Kagome wondered.

'I wonder if that's how Kikyo sealed me. . .' thought InuYasha, who had never really learned how exactly Kikyo had sealed him to the tree at all.

The couple sat silently for some time until Kagome tried to get up.

"What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha said, almost annoyed.

Kagome's brow furrowed. "I have to feed Mikomi."

InuYasha gently pushed her down again, but with barely enough pressure to do so. He didn't want to hurt her. "I'll take care of it. Do have any of those odd 'bottle' things?"

"Yes. I grabbed one before I left. It's with Mikomi."

InuYasha stood up and walked to his pup. He gently picked her up and brought her over next to Kagome. 'It still amazes me how much she looks like my mom. . .' he thought.

Izayoi

After gathering the herbs she needed, Izayoi walked back to the village. As she neared it, the village head came to her.

He spoke softly. "My Lady Izayoi. The miko's mate has finally shown up."

"Is he with her?"

"Yes. I didn't want to anger him so I allowed it." the leader looked a little dissapointed in himself.

"It's quite alright. I wouldn't have it any other way." Izayoi said encouraging the leader.

The leader looked upon the foriener whom he'd befriended only a few years prior. It was incredible how much she had aged. When she had shown up, she was young and beautiful. Now she had thinned, as if her body had been made of dirt and it was blowing away. Her hair was starting to show bits and pieces of gray. Her face had taken on a few life lines, as well. But she still had warm eyes.

When the village had discovered her past, it had been a shock. She had kept it a secret, at first, but she soon revealed it when she defended a half demon child that was passing through. The villagers soon got over their fears and prejiduce of half demons and accepted her.

The leader nodded and Izayoi walked to her hut expecting another demon.

InuYasha and Kagome

InuYasha and Kagome were talking about the demon that had attacked their village while he fed their pup, when InuYasha froze.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"that smell. . ." InuYasha took another deep breath through his nose. "Someone's coming and they smell like bones and graveyard dirt!"

"What?" Kagome almost yelled. "Who do you think it is?"

"Shh." InuYasha put Mikomi in his mate's arms.

His eyes were on the door and his ears were layed back. He quickly got up and put himself between Kagome and the doorway. A low growl rumbled in his chest.

InuYasha Kagome and Izayoi

Izayoi walked in and she froze. InuYasha's growl became louder.

"Who are you?" He gowled.

Izayoi gasped. 'No. no it couldn't be... InuYasha?'

"WHO ARE YOU? And how have you been treating my mate? How did you die? Yes, I can tell just by sniffing you!" InuYasha had been almost traumitised by all the dead people he'd encountered. Considering that every one of them had at least once tried to kill Kagome. He didn't was to take any chances.

"InuYasha! STOP IT!" Kagome yelled. "This nice woman saved my life! You can be nicer!"

"Well, the Band of Seven sure fooled me when they 'saved' you! I'll never risk it again! I have to know!"

"InuYasha. I know you worry about me. Thanks. But be nicer!"

Kagome and InuYasha stopped their usual ranting when the heard a small voice coming from the woman.

"InuYasha?" she spoke silently, with tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"InuYasha?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes."

"Oh my god..."

Kagome started to think. Izayoi seemed to know InuYasha. Then she remembered! That grave! The one that InuYasha had left flowers on every time they passed it on their journey! It had said "Izayoi" and she remembered that Myoga (spelling?) had once said that InuYasha's MOTHER had been a beautiful woman named Izayoi! But it had been over 200 hundred years since she died!

"Are you the mate of this miko?"

"Yes. . ." InuYasha narrowed his eyes. 'Some thing's off about this woman, she can't have a jewel shard. Kagome would have noticed in an instant. Plus that there aren't anymore jewel shards. How does she smell like Kikyo? Kikyo killed the woman who had brought her back. . . unless this woman was made prior to that day. . . I know her from somewhere. . .'

"So," Izayoi said "Kagome, you said your mate was a half demon, half dog-demon. You never mentioned his name. . ."

"I didn't?"

"No."

Then InuYasha cut in. "What do I have to do with you?"

"Wait! InuYasha. . ." Kagome said. She tried to get up and Izayoi attempted to help but InuYasha growled at her and told her to keep away. He then himself helped her up. As he did, Kagome yanked on one of his fuzzy dog ears and muttered something about being rude. When Kagome was on her feet, she slowly moved closer to Izayoi and looked her in the face. "No way." she said.

"What?" InuYasha said.

"It's really you," Kagome said.

"What?" InuYasha said again.

Izayoi looked in the miko's eyes and saw recognition. "Yes."

"What? Who? What the hell is going on!"

"Izayoi, are you his. . ?"

"My what? I don't get this!. . . wait. . . did you just say her name is Izayoi?" InuYasha's eyes widened as he looked at his mate.

"Yes. Yes I am."


	7. Author's Note 1

Author's Note 1:

Hey everybody! So at this point I want everyone's ideas on how I should continue the story! No idea is stupid! (well, maybe a few)

I know I just put on the three most recent chapter all in one day. My connections to the web haven't been the greatest and whenever they've been working, I have to use it for work. The connections are better know and I hope to update whenever I can!

So don't forget to read and review "Dead or Alive"!

thanks my loyal readers!

-Luciana


End file.
